


Patience Is A Virtue

by aerolanya



Series: Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Degradation, Explicit Consent, F/M, Feelings at the end, Kink Negotiation, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: “Patience is a virtue. You want to be good, don't you?” he asks, already knowing the answer. “Yes, sir,” you whisper, eyes locked on the slit in his helmet.Happy Valentine's Day, babes! Have some smut.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161317
Kudos: 37





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically filth. I'm sorry. And feelings at the end, because, you know, I'm still me.

Your arms are pulled up above you, and you can feel the stretch in your shoulders, but it doesn't hurt exactly. The binders on your wrists are secured around a pole that runs horizontally next to the Mandalorian's gun cabinet. You rock a little bit to test your bonds and see if you had any chance of breaking free, but of course you didn't.

Mando was leaning against the wall across the ship from you, arms crossed over his chest, watching you struggle ineffectually. He actually laughed at you, the sound coming through his modulator low and sinister.

He stalks across Razor Crest, coming to loom over your body, grabbing your chin roughly in one huge gloved hand. “You still okay with this?” he asks, his voice surprisingly gentle, but you just nodded eagerly. “And your safe word, _cyar'ika_?” “Tatooine, Din, please,” you start.

His other hand comes up fast and slaps you across the face, knocking your head to the side. “What the kriff did you just call me? You call me sir. Or you keep your mouth shut.” Your eyes are wide as you nod your understanding. His thumb presses insistently against your bottom lip and you open your mouth to suck it into your mouth, moaning at the feeling of him resting the leather on your tongue.

Din uses his thumb to wrench your jaw open and your eyes fall shut at the sensation. Closing your eyes turns out to be a mistake, because you feel rather than see Din placing the tip of his blaster in your mouth, his other hand coming around to the back of your head. Your eyes fly open and you glance down to the trigger. Of course it's disarmed, but that does nothing to stop the shock of heat coursing through your entire body.

“What a filthy girl...” Din teases lowly, his voice even more gravelly than normal through the vocoder, “You want something in your mouth? Suck on it.” You can't speak, so you just nod as much as you can manage around the barrel of the blaster. You roll your tongue around it, tasting and sucking the same way you would as if it was his cock. You moan loudly and Din's grip closes around the back of your head, forcing the blaster further into your waiting mouth.

He sets a slow but steady pace, holding the blaster still in his right hand as his left works your head back and forth over it, pushing it deeper and deeper until it hits the back of your throat causing you to choke and your eyes to leak. He pulls the blaster back and examines the barrel, now glistening with your saliva. He tilts his helmet to the side in what you hope is an appreciative manner as he threads his fingers into your hair and pulls hard.

You gasp at the sudden sensation, and you feel another rush of wetness flood between your legs. “You like this, don't you?” he leans down now to whisper in your ear, “When I treat you like this?” You nod frantically, your eyes wet as you answer, “Yes, sir.” “Good girl,” he growls.

He takes one step back and frees your hands from the binders, bringing them down to your sides. “Strip,” he commands in a tone that brooks no argument. You rub your wrists quickly before removing your tunic and thin leggings, tossing them away somewhere off to the side. He chuckles as his gaze passes over your remaining underclothes, “Eager? Take it all off.”

You keep your eyes on his visor as you unwind your breastband and finally slip your soaking panties down your legs and step out of them. As soon as you stand back up, Din's beskar-covered body is pressing you into the wall, pulling a moan from your mouth. The cold metal on your chest has your nipples hardening instantly, and you shiver at the sensation.

One armored thigh comes to press against your bare center and your head rolls back to rest on the wall, reveling in the feeling. Din pushes his body to yours fully, rocking his leg up and stretching your arms over your head, securing them back in place. Your eyes snap open at that, and your head lurches forward to take in your new situation, which only serves to slide the hot apex of your legs further up Din's thigh plate.

A soft moan escapes your lips as Mando runs his gloved hands over your bare skin, lightly slapping at your breasts before pulling and twisting your nipples into hard peaks. Once he's had his fill of teasing you and rocking his thigh between your legs, he takes a step back, removing the delicious friction from your center. Your hips rock forward instinctually, but he slaps at your thigh and cocks his head to the side reproachfully.

“Patience is a virtue. You want to be good, don't you?” he asks, already knowing the answer. “Yes, sir,” you whisper, eyes locked on the slit in his helmet. You notice belatedly that he's removing something from his belt and you glance down to see him pulling out what appears to be...is that your vibrator? You suck in a shaky breath as he looks down to the toy in his hand and chuckles lowly.

“Did you think I didn't know about this? Naughty girl, you like to play with yourself? Get yourself off when I'm not here?” Your eyes flutter shut at the implications, he knows what you do when he's gone on missions. “Hey!” A slap lands on your left breast, followed quickly by one to the opposite side. “Answer me.” “Yes, sir. Sometimes I get lonely when you're gone and I...”

Din just laughs and shakes his head. “I don't keep you satisfied? Let's see if we can fix that...” With that, he runs two leather-covered fingers through your slit, gathering your wetness and rubbing over your clit. “What a little slut...so wet, and I've hardly even touched you.” Your hips attempt to rock forward again, but you're held in place by the binders.

One boot comes between your legs and kicks both of your feet out, so your arms are fully extended above your head and your legs are spread as far as they can go. You pull in a shuttering breath and blow it out slowly, trying to focus on Din's helmet moving closer to your face. He spanks the inside of your right thigh first, before switching to the left, and then finally one hard smack right over your dripping pussy. You moan and your head drops back again of its own accord.

With one hand, Din spreads your lips, and then runs the tip of your vibrator back and forth through your folds, until he deems it sufficiently wet and shoves it inside you. You clench around the sudden intrusion, and Din chuckles again. “So greedy, you need to be filled up?” You bite your lip and nod, needing whatever he is willing to give you.

He steps away from you and pulls out the remote for your vibrator, flicking it on the lowest setting. You whimper and your legs tense involuntarily, but you know better than to close them or try to get any friction. You'll be good and take what Din gives you.

He starts slowly, teasing you until you make a sound, then quickly flipping the power off. He works you higher and higher until you're on the verge of the tears, desperate to come. The tilt of his helmet suggests that he finds this amusing, having you so needy and right on the edge of coming. He suddenly sets the vibe to the highest setting and you moan loudly, but he steps forward and smacks you again.

“You don't come without permission. Only bad girls come without permission,” he dictates, and you nod, eyes closed tightly, as you clench and relax intermittently, trying to hold off your inevitable peak. You honestly have no idea how long you stay in limbo; every time you get close and your legs start shaking, Din backs the vibrations off and you're so frustrated you could very nearly cry.

“So good, so patient,” he coos, stepping closer to you and your eyes flutter open, full of unshed tears. You refuse to let them fall though, you know that would only result in more torture, no matter how delicious it might be. Your bottom lip is quivering, trapped between your teeth as you try to maintain control. Din pulls it free, running his thumb back and forth over the swollen flesh.

Suddenly, blessedly, the vibrator is going full speed again, and Din's fingers are joining it, rubbing over your bundle of nerves. “You wanna come, sweet girl?” You let out an exasperated cry and Din laughs, but he finally acquiesces, fingers moving faster and faster as he whispers, “Then come for me,” and you fall apart.

You're not sure how long you're coming for, certainly longer than you ever have before, and his fingers are still moving, forcing you back up to your peak immediately. You whimper, feeling overstimulated and flayed raw, but he's relentless, drawing orgasm after orgasm from your body. You're helpless to stop him, and honestly, you're not even sure you want to.

Your arms and legs are shaking under the exertion of holding your position, and you don't think you've ever come so many times at once. Your head dips to your chest, feeling heavy under the weight of multiple orgasms. Din steps toward you and carefully lets your arms down, wrapping them around his neck and hefting you up into his arms. You rest your head on his chest and run your fingers over the armor, letting the cold sting of the metal ground you.

Din lays you down on a blanket and looks down at you critically, your limbs splayed out wherever he had set you down. “How are you doing, _cyar'ika_?” “So good, sir,” you answer instantly, forcing your eyes open and smiling up at him. He huffs through the vocoder and kneels down next to you, tying a strip of one of your old shirts over your eyes. He waves his hand over your face a few times, just to make sure your vision is gone, and then he removes his helmet and sets it off to the side.

Without your sight, all of your other senses are dialed up, and when you feel Din moving his hand up to your mouth, your lips open instinctively. You hear him laugh, unimpeded by the modulator now, and the sound fills you with warmth. He places one finger on your bottom lip and instructs you to bite his glove as he pulls his hand back, takes the glove, and tosses it to the side. You repeat the motion on the other side, and then he's running bare hands all over you, electricity lighting your body up again.

He traces his fingers up and down your sides, over the outsides of your thighs, over your tits, pinching and rolling your nipples between his fingers again. You wriggle underneath him, and he slaps your cheek lightly to remind you that it's a bad idea, he is still very much in control here.

“Are you a good girl? Be still,” he admonishes, parting your legs as one hand drifts down to your center. His fingers plunge into your abused hole, rocking in and out, hitting something that has you moaning and trying to stay still beneath him. He pulls his fingers out and smacks your clit, another reminder to behave yourself.

You hear him shifting as he rolls you over to pull you up to your knees and then the tip of his cock is pressing against your lips, demanding entrance. You open your mouth and take him in eagerly, hands automatically going to his hips for leverage, but he pulls back and taps your cheek with his head. “Hands to yourself,” he commands, and you curl them into fists and rest them on your thighs, tilting your head up and opening your mouth, a silent invitation.

Strong hands thread into your hair and guide you back onto his cock, pressing as far forward as you can manage before you start gagging. He tightens his grip on your hair and starts rocking himself into and out of your mouth, setting a brutal pace that has you choking and tears welling up in your eyes again. “Aww, sweet girl. You gonna cry on my cock? You love it, don't you? My filthy little slut,” he grits out as he hits the back of your throat and you feel your nose pressed to his base. “You love it when I use you, gonna come down that pretty tight throat of yours.”

You can feel Din's fingers pulling your hair harder and harder, forcing you down onto his cock and tears spill from your eyes as he comes with a loud moan and keeps thrusting his hips forward as he spills down your throat. Din sighs but stays where he is, softening in your mouth and brushing his thumbs over your cheeks, cleaning away the wet tracks and praising you quietly.

He pulls out of your mouth slowly before coming behind you and kneeling down. One hand wraps around you, low on your hips, and another presses between your shoulder blades, guiding you down onto your hands and knees. He keeps pushing until you drop to your elbows, and then rubs his hands soothingly over your hips. “You had your fill yet?” he asks, thumbs rubbing circles over your ass, and you shake your head frantically. You could take more, you needed more.

He laughs and sighs, “So needy...” but his hands fall to the fronts of your thighs and pull him back against him harshly as the tip of his nose hits your sensitive clit and you cry out. “I thought you wanted this, sweetheart...You need to come again?” You whimper quietly, and he licks a hot stripe from the top of your slit to your pussy and presses his tongue in, and you moan out loud.

He sets a brutal pace again, alternating between licking, sucking, and fucking his tongue into you, stopping every so often to whisper to you how filthy you are, soaked for him. It doesn't take long before you're coming again, and you've officially lost count of how many orgasms that makes tonight. When he leans back, you can hear him wiping his face off (probably with one of your long-forgotten items of clothing), and you begin to move back.

A rough slap on your ass has you groaning and dropping back into your previous position, and he spanks you twice again in quick succession, before rubbing a warm palm over the sore area and moving on to the other side. The feeling has you whimpering softly and clenching around nothing, already desperate to be filled up again.

“Do you think you're ready for my cock now, _cyar'ika_? Want me to fill this tight little pussy up?” All you can do is moan in response, he already knows what you want. He presses two fingers into your dripping hole, his head falling to your back, kissing and biting his way across your flesh, sucking bruises into your skin. You drop your face onto your arms and sigh at his ministrations. You love it, you want to feel it in the morning.

Two fingers quickly becomes three, and he's scissoring them in and out, even though you're sure that you're pretty ready to take him. He removes his hand and wipes his soaked fingers on your ass, smacking it again as he pulls away. The next thing you feel is him notching his head at your entrance, and you resist the urge to push your hips back. You can be good.

You feel Din's hands come to rest on your hips, and you take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. He rocks back and forth, teasing his tip through your folds and bumping your clit every so often. You bite down on your hand to stop from crying out, would he just get inside you already?

Apparently your plan to stay silent didn't work as well as you had hoped, because another harsh smack lands on your ass, and Din is murmuring to you about patience once again. “Are you going to behave?” You moan in response, but he commands you to count, and you know what's coming now. He alternates between laying light and hard slaps across your already tender ass, but you count dutifully until he's finished.

“Are you ready now?” You nod into your arms, but don't try to move this time, you know better. Finally, finally, you feel him press into you, and he sheathes himself in one smooth motion. You're right back on the edge, ready to come just at the sensation of him inside you, but he's not done with you yet.

Din's hands land on your hips and tightly, holding you in place as he pulls back and slams into you over and over. He's talking again, but it's nonsense, and you couldn't focus enough to make it out anyway. One arm wraps around your front, pulling you back to his chest, and his hand comes to rest over your throat, holding you close. He tightens his grip, just enough to have the edges of your vision blurring, and his other hand traces its way down your torso back to your abused clit.

“Come for me, _cyar'ika_ , come all over my cock,” he grits out, squeezing and releasing his hold on your throat, fingers working tight circles over your clit, hips still pounding into you steadily. When he presses his armored chest harder against your back and sinks his teeth into the junction of your shoulder and neck, it's suddenly all too much. The combined sensations have you coming with a cry, your body falling forward, but still held in Din's strong arms. He thrusts into you a few more times, although with less precision now, and he's filling your pussy with warm cum as he grunts and tries to steady his breathing.

You stay like that for a moment, both breathing heavily and coming back to yourselves, but you feel safe and comfortable wrapped in Din's arms, in spite of the fact that he's still fully clothed save his helmet and gloves. After a few minutes, he's speaking softly into your ear and laying you down back down on the blanket as he promises to return.

Your eyes are shut and you're mostly just taking stock of your body, trying to remember how to make your limbs work. Din touches your stomach lightly, alerting you to his presence, and then he's cleaning you up gently, pressing kisses to your body and murmuring praises as he goes. You're not really sure how long you lay there, but then the blindfold is removed and your eyes blink open, adjusting to the new darkness of the Razor Crest.

Din picks you up gently and you feel rather than see that he is now clad only in his dark underclothes, and his helmet is still off. He carries you across the ship and lays you down in his bed before crawling in after you and pulling the blanket up over your bodies. He holds your face in both of his hands, peppering kisses over your forehead, cheeks, and nose before he finally meets your lips. It's gentle and chaste, and exactly what you need right now.

You roll onto your side and feel Din curl up behind you, one arm wrapped protectively around your body. Just as you're about to drift off to sleep, you think you hear him whisper, “ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_.” Huh, that's a new one. You'll have to ask him about it in the morning, you think, as you slip into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Yes** , that _is_ Din telling reader that he loves her in Mando'a when he thinks she's sleeping. Have a side of fluff with your smut. V on brand for me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
